Le Rouge est Amour
by Kujo Kasuza
Summary: Le Rouge est Amour. A fit sentence for both of you. This colour will accompany you until end. Oneshot! Bad summary


**Le Rouge est Amour**

**Hunter X Hunter belong's to Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Pair :**

Kuroro Lucifer and Kurapika Kuruta

**Warning :**

AU, OOC, jelek, aneh, dll.

**~Don't Like, Don't Read~**

Di pinggir sebuah hutan lebat, terdapat sebuah suku yang sudah mendiami tempat itu selama berabad-abad. Konon di sebuah desa tersebut terdapat sebuah desas desus bahwa di dalam hutan tersebut terdapat sebuah _mansion_ megah yang sudah tua namun berisi barang berharga dari berbagai zaman. Semua orang yang masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut untuk melihat kebenaran tersebut tetapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang kembali, meskipun kembali mereka akan mejadi gila dan kemudian meninggal tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya. Suku yang dimaksud adalah suku Kuruta, suku yang seratus tahun sekali akan muncul seseorang dengan iris merah semerah darah jika ia marah.

Kini suku itu hanya tinggal kenangan, karena kebakaran yang terjadi pada suku kecil itu yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu. Tidak ada korban selamat dalam kejadian itu, kecuali seorang gadis remaja yang usianya telah beranjak menjadi tujuh belas tahun. Gadis itu bernama Kurapika. Kurapika yang sebatang kara memasuki hutan terlarang bagi sukunya itu. Kalau ia tidak memasuki hutan itu ia akan mati disana. Ia tidak mau mati.

"Maafkan dosa anakmu ini, ibu, ayah!" lirih Kurapika memasuki hutan terlarang itu.

Dengan kaki yang gemetar ia memasuki hutan itu. Perlahan namun pasti ia berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut. Saat itu adalah malam hari, tentu saja hutan itu gelap. Sangat gelap. Cahaya bulan adalah satu-satunya penerangannya. Lolongan serigala terdengar menyedihkan di telinganya. Hembusan angin malam yang membuat suara gemerisik di antara daun-daun. Tidak lupa juga dengan burng gagak yang terbang karena terkejut dengan lolongan serigala tersebut. Matanya menelusuri keadaan sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang aneh.

Di kejauhan, terlihatlah seorang pemuda beriris gelap segelap malam berdiri di atas sebuah pohon. Wajah tampan yang pucat itu disinari oleh cahaya rembulan yang membuatnya semakin pucat. Pria itu memperhatikan Kurapika dengan tatapan yang dingin. Tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya. Saat lolongan seriala yang bergema untuk ketiga kalinya ia menghilang bagai angin.

Geraman hewan buas semacam serigala terdengar semakin jelas di telinga Kurapika. Gadis itu semakin waspada dengan keadaan sekitarnya tetapi itu terlambat. Mata yang berkilat merah di malam hari itu muncul. Segerombolan serigala itu muncul dihadapannya. Panik yang luar biasa menyerangnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, yang ia lakukan hanya berjalan mundur dengan perlahan, tetapi itu sia-sia karena serigala-serigala yang kelaparan itu sudah mengepungnya. Air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "Ayah ibu, aku tidak mau mati sekarang!", gumamnya.

Tanpa disuruh lagi, serigala-serigala itu menerkamnya. Mulai dari mencabik baju yang ia kenakan sekarang hingga menggigit tangan Kurapika hingga berdarah. Tangan Kurapika yang bebas berusaha mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengusir serigala-serigala itu. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan sebuah ranting kayu yang cukup besar dan ia arahkan ranting tersebut ke serigala dan memukulnya. Serigala itu meringis tetapi itu tidak membuat serigala itu berhenti mencoba menerkam Kurapika.

Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus sangat kencang. Kurapika yang kesakitan dan sudah mulai kelelahan menghadapi serigala-serigala itu jatuh lemas di bawah pohon yang menjadi sandarannya tersebut. Di tengah ketidaksadarannya, pria yang memperhatiaknnya sedaritadi berdiri di atas pohon tersebut dan mengaba-aba serigala-serigala tersebut untuk pergi, dan segerombolan serigala itu pergi dengan patuh. Pria misterius itu mengangkat tubuh Kurapika yang lemas tak berdaya dengan ala _bridal style_ dan menghilang bagaikan angin untuk sekali lagi.

**.:Le Rouge est Amour:.**

Cahaya matahari menembus jendela di _mansion_ tersebut. _Mansion _yang terkesan gelap dan angker itu sekarang menjadi terang dan lebih bernyawa. Di salah satu ruangan _mansion _megah tersebut, berbaringlah Kurapika di atas sebuah tempat tidur _king size_ dengan kelambu berwarna _pink rose_ yang mengelilingi tempat tidur tersebut.

Kurapika yang terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan tersebut mengerjapkan matanya lalu duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Saat matanya mulai dapat beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang ia terima, ia menyadari bahwa ia berada di sebuah tempat tidur yag tidak ia kenal, yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah tangannya yang kemarin malam diterkam serigala telah dibalut perban dengan rapi.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" tanyanya sembari menelusuri ruangan yang menampungnya selama malam yang mencekam baginya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara berat terdengar dari balik pintu kayu _oak_ tersebut. Saat pintu itu terbuka terlihatlah seorang pria tampan berambut _raven_ dan beriris segelap malam hari. Wajahnya yang tampan membuat Kurapika terpesona untuk sesaat.

"Te-terima ka-kasih." Ucap Kurapika terbata.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga jarang kedatangan tamu." Pria misterius itu tersenyum dan itu menambah nilai yang ada pada dirinya. "Oh iya, gantilah pakaianmu dengan ini. Tidak mungkin kau memakai pakaian yang telah lusuh itu." Pria itu meletakan sebuah pakaian di meja dekat pintu tersebut.

"Ba-baiklah." Kurapika menjawab dan pria itu keluar.

Kurapika mencari kamar mandi dan menemukannya. Kamar mandi yang cukup elegan. Dinding kamar mandi tersebut terbuat dari keramik berwarna biru muda, sedangkan untuk lantai digunakan keramik berwarna biru tua. Sebuah _bathtub_ putih terdapat di tengahnya, tidak lupa juga wastafel yang elegan di dalam sana. Kurapika meletakan pakaian yang diberikan oleh pria yang menyelamatkannya itu di tempat yang telah disediakan. Ia menyalakan air dan mengisi _bathtub_ tersebut hingga penuh, tidak lupa sabun yang beraroma mawar. Kurapika berendam dalam _bathtub_ merilekskan tubhnya yang tegang.

"Segarnya!" Kurapika menikmati air tersebut.

Setelah selesai membersihkan badan dan berpakaian, ia keluar ruangan tersebut dan berjalan melewati koridor panjang hingga ia sampai di sebuah tangga yang mengarah ke bawah, tepatnya _lobby_ _mansion_ tersebut. Ia berjalan turun dan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah ruang tamu.

Karpet merah yang menutupi lantai tersebut terlihat sangat cocok dengan kertas dinding yang berwarna coklat. Terdapat juga sebuah perapian klasik yang terletak di bawah sebuah pajangan kepala rusa. Sofa berwarna merah marun terletak di depan perapian tersebut. Tidak hanya itu saja, terdapat sebuah lukisan seorang wanita cantik yang berada di diding sebelah kiri Kurapika.

"Desain interior yang bagus." Pujinya.

"Benarkah?" Kurapika menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan pria misterius tersebu berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ah...maaf." Kurapika membungkuk.

"Tidak apa. Perkenalkan namaku Kuroro, namamu?" Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kurapika." Kurapika menjabat tangan Kuroro.

"Nama yang indah." Kuroro tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Kurapika bals tersenyum dan membuat Kuroro terpana.

"Kau lapar? Sarapan telah siap." Kuroro menunjukan jalan ke ruang makan _mansion_nya.

"Terima kasih." Tidak ada kecanggungan di antara mereka lagi.

Selama sarapan berlangsung, semuanya hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Sarapan mereka tergolong biasa-biasa saja. Roti panggang dan _bacon_, serta _earl grey_ yang masih hangat.

"Kuroro..." Kurapika memecahkan keheningan.

"Hm?" Kuroro mendongak dan menatap wajah cantik Kurapika.

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku. Sebagai gantinya aku akan bekerja untukmu." Kurapika menunduk malu.

"Bekerja? Boleh saja." Kuroro menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Terima kasih." Kurapika menatap wajah Kuroro dengan tatapan terima kasih.

"Berhenti mengatakan 'terima kasih'!" pinta Kuroro.

"Baik!" Kurapika manjawabnya dengan cepat.

"Hahaha~" suara tertawa Kuroro mengalun merdu di telinga Kuroro.

**.:Le Rouge est Amour:.**

Siang itu Kurapika membersihkan runag tamu yang menurutnya elegan itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan piano yang indah dari arah _lobby_. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ada piano di rumah ini, tapi tetap saja alunan melodi itu sangat indah. Ia beruntung bertemu dengan orang yang baik dan mengijinkannya tinggal di rumah yang besar ini.

"Kurapika!" Kuroro memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" tanya Kurapika formal.

"Jangan panggil aku 'tuan' panggil namaku saja." Kuroro menepuk kepala Kurapika.

"Baik." Kurapika terkekeh.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Kau makan malam sendiri, tidak apa 'kan?" Kuroro memakai mantelnya mengingat ini adalah musim dingin.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Kurapika menutup pintu besar _mansion_ tersebut.

Sekarang Kurapika tinggal sendiri di _mansion_ besar itu. Semua pekerjaan telah ia lakukan, dari mencuci piring, menjemur pakaian, membersihkan lantai, hingga mengelap semua jendela yang ada.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kurapika memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Ah...bagaimana kalau aku menjelajahi _mansion_ ini!" Kurapika mulai berjalan menelusuri _mansion_ tersebut.

Pertama sekali, ia menaiki tangga rumah tersebut dan berjalan melewati koridor yang ada. _Mansioni _itu sangat luas dan megah, ia bisa tersesat nantinya, tapi untungnya ia mempunyai ingatan yang kuat. Ia melewati kamarnya, di sebelah kamarnya terdapat sebuah lukisan pemandangan di kaki gunung. Sekitar tiga meter dari lukisan tersebut terdapat sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang sangat besar.

"Kurasa ini kamar milik Kuroro." Kurapika melewati kamar itu.

Sebuah jendela besar memperlihatkan pemandangan di belakang _mansion_, sebuah taman mawar yang sangat indah. Ada sebuah patung wanita cantik berdiri di tengah air mancur. Selesai terpesona dengan taman mawar tesebut ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah anak tangga yang jauh lebih kecil dan mengarah ke bawah. Kurapika menuruni anak tangga tersebut.

Dinding di sebalah anak tangga itu tidak diberi lampu ataupun cahaya sama sekali. Kurapika terus mengikuti arah anak tangga itu hingga ia sampai di sebuah ruangan yang ia semula ia kira adalah gudang, karena pintu ruangan itu terkunci ia kembali naik ke atas dan kembali ke lantai satu.

"Eh? Sudah malam? Padahal kukira ini masih sore." Kurapika berjalan menuju dapur dan membuat sepiring makanan untuknya, karena Kuroro tidak menemaninya makan malam. Selesai makan malam, Kurapika berjalan menuju kamarnya dan tidur di tempat tidur barunya tersebut. Nyaman.

**.:Le Rouge est Amour:.**

"GYAAAAAAA!" Terdengar suara jeritan seorang wanita yang berumur sekitar dua puluhan di sebuah kota dekat hutan tersebut.

Darah terciprat dimana-mana. Dari balik bayangan sebuah bangunan yang menjulang tinggi, terlihatlah Kuroro yang berlumuran darah, terutama di bagian mulutnya.

"Tidak menarik!" Kuroro menghapus jejak-jejak darah yang ada di mulutnya.

"Nona, harusnya kau leibh menarik lagi agar dapat membuatku terpana." Kuroro membaringkan tubuh wanita yang berlumuran darah itu di pinggir tempat sampah. Saat mengatakan kata "terpana" langsung saja ia teringat dengan Kurapika.

"Perasaan apa ini?" gumam Kuroro pelan.

_Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya, kami baru saja bertemu kemarin malam. Mungkin ini hasrat untuk mencoba darahnya saja._ Kuroro menggeleng cepat.

"Hei kau!" sebuah suara _bass_ terdengar mendekat. Tidak ada waktu untuk kabur bagi Kuroro.

"Merepotkan!" Kuroro menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang ada di sakunya. Dengan cepat Kuroro membelah tubuh pria yang tidak ia kenal itu menjadi dua bagian. Darah terciprat dimana-mana.

Kuroro yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya segera pergi dari tempat. Ia melompati gedung-gedung tinggi yang ada. Sampai di perbatasan hutan dan kota tersebut, Kuroro berjalan dengan santai memasuki hutan tersebut seperti sudah mengenalnya dengan baik. Ya, dia memang sangat mengenalnya dengan baik karena ia dibesarkan disana. Bukan! Bukan dibesarkan tetapi dia memang lahir disana. Ibunya yang yang seorang pekerja seks komersial pergi ke hutan tersebut dan melahirkannya dan membuangnya disana. Ia dirawat oleh _vampire_ yang sudah tinggal berabad-abad lamanya di hutan tersebut. Kuroro yang benci dengan manusia memilih menjadi _vampire_ dengan meminu darah ibu angkatnya sendiri yang seorang _vampire_, tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia membunuh ibu angkatnya sendiri.

Selang beberapa lama akhirnya Kuroro mencapai _mansion_ nya itu. Jam telah berdentang, tanda waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Cahaya bulan yang pucat menerangi seluruh pelosok _mansion_ tua itu. Kuroro berjalan menaiki tangga dan dan melewati kamar Kurapika. Walaupun samar Kuroro dapat mencium aroma darah segarnya. Kurapika yang belum pernah dijamah oleh satu orang pun pasti memiliki rasa yang enak.

Kuroro yang hari ini meminum darah wanita yang menurutnya tidak enak, tergoda untuk mencicipi darah manis milik Kurapika. Ia membuka pintu kamar Kurapika perlahan agar tidak membangunkan sang pemilik kamar. Seperti dugaannya, Kurapika sedang terlelap di tempat tidur _king size_ yang ada. Nafas yang beraturan milik Kurapika membuat Kuroro semakin ingin mencicipi darahnya. Dengan lihai Kuroro sudah sampai di pinggiran kasur tersebut. Sinar bulan yang menembus jendela yang tidak ditutupi gorden itu membuat wajah Kurapika pucat namun menyiratkan kecantikan. Tangan Kuroro mengibaskan rambut pirang Kurapika yang menutupi leher putih tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia dekatkan taringnya ke leher putih Kurapika.

"Eng~" geliat Kurapika di tempat tidur itu membuat Kuroro tersadar. Kuroro menarik taringnya kembali dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

_Apa yang kulakukan?_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia berdiri dan menutupi tubuh Kurapika dengan selimut lalu mengecup keningnya. Kuroro berjalan menjauhi tempat tidur itu sambil tersenyum miris.

**.:Le Rouge est Amour:.**

Mentari yang terbit dari ufuk timur bersinar kejinggaan. _Mansion_ yang gelap dan suram pada malam hari tersebut lebih memiliki warna sekarang. Warna yang jarang dimiliki oleh _mansion_ lain tentunya. Salju yang putih membuat pemandangan menjadi lebih indah. Kurapika yang sudah bangun sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Kuroro, majikannya.

Sudah sebulan ia tinggal di _mansion_ itu dan ia merasa senang. Sebenarnya ia merasa nyaman saat bersama dengan majikannya. Kuroro yang bersikap _gentle_ dan tenang membuatnya kagum. Bukan kagum, mungkin perasaannya sudah lebih dari itu. Mungkin ia mencintai Kuroro. Tapi apakah Kuroro akan membalas cintanya?

"Kurapika?" Kuroro yang baru selesai berpakaian memanggil namanya. Wajah tampannya terbias oleh cahaya matahari pagi.

"I-iya!" Kurapika yang sedang mengkhayal langusng bangun dari alam khayalannya.

_Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. _Gumamnya dalam hati sembari mendekati Kuroro dengan wajah yang ceria.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar. Mungkin beberapa hari ini aku tidak akan ada di rumah. Kau bisa sendiri di rumah, bukan?" Kuroro memakai mantel hitamnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun, bukan lima tahun." Kurapika menrenggut.

"Oh iya." Kuroro tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Kurapika.

Deg!

Jantung Kurapika berdebar dengan kencang. Begitu juga dengan jantung Kuroro. Rasanya sakit tapi mereka menahannya dengan senyum yang berkembang di bibir mereka.

"Sampai jumpa, Kuroro!" Kurapika melambai mengantar kepergian Kuroro. Angin dingin musim dingin bertiup. Tidak terasa musim dingin sudah memasuki bulan Desember.

"Salju semakin tebal saja." Kurapika menutup pintu besar itu lalu mulai membersihkan ruangan yang ada.

Selama membersihkan entah mengapa ia terus saja mondar mandi melewati ruangan yang pernah ia ingin masuki. Karena semakin penasaran, Kurapika menuruni tangga yang ada dan membuka pintu tersebut dan sekarang ia dapat membukanya.

Ia memasuki ruangan itu dan terlihatlah sebuah replika seorang wanita di dalam peti kaca. Wanita itu memiliki rambut pirang panjang, kulit yang pucat, dan mata yang terbuka. _Amethyst_. Warna mata replica itu. Jika diperhatikan replika wanita itu sangat mirip dengan aslinya. Tunggu. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat wanita ini. Oh benar! Replika wanita ini mirip dengan lukisan yang ada di ruang tamu. Terlihat elegan. Peti kaca yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Di dindingya tertempel beberapa buah lilin sebagai penerangan. Sepertinya Kuroro yang mengganti lilin tersebut jika sudah habis, tetapi mungkin saja ia bisa menggantika Kuroro mengganti lilin itu, karena Kuroro akan pergi selama beberapa hari, ditambah lagi lilin-lilin itu semakin pendek.

"Mungkin nanti malam akan kuganti lilin-lilin ini." Kurapika beranjak naik dan kembali ke aktivitas semulanya.

**.:Le Rouge est Amour:.**

Malam telah datang. Untuk kesekian kalinya bulan membuat _mansioni_ itu menjadi sangat suram dan menyeramkan. Kurapika yang berniat untuk mengganti lilin-lilin yang ada di ruangan yang tadi pagi ia temukan itu menuruni tangga dengan perlahan dan mendekati pintu itu dengan langkah yang perlahan.

"Sudah lama ya aku tidak kesini. Lihat lilin-lilin itu saja sudah mau habis." Sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu. Seingat Kurapika tidak ada orang di rumah itu selain dirinya. Tunggu suara itu...

Suara Kuroro!

Melalui celah-celah di pintu itu Kurapika mengintip ke dalam. Benar itu adalah Kuroro. Ia membuka peti kaca itu dan menggigit leher replika wanita itu. Lehernya... berdarah. Ia manusia. Kurapika menutup mulutnya dan menjatuhkan lilin-lilin yang ia bawa. Kuroro menengok dan Kurapika segera berlari keluar. Kuroro yang mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Kurapika membiarkannya saja.

"Akhirnya ia akan tahu juga." Gumam Kuroro sambari mengelus pipi wanita itu.

Kurapika yang _shock _langsung mengunci kamarnya dan meringkuk di bawah selimutnya. Ia tidak meyangka bahwa Kuroro, orang yang ia cintai adalah seorang _vampire_. Tapi yang namanya cinta tidak dapat dipungkiri. Kurapika nekat menemui Kuroro yang ada di ruangan tersebut, saat ia berjalan dan menuju keluar tetapi Kuroro sudah berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan wajah datar.

"Ku-Kuroro." Kurapika merasa tubuhnya seperti batu, tidak dapat bergerak.

"Kurapika kita harus bicara." Kuroro menarik tangan Kurapika dan memasuki kamar Kurapika. Kurapika hanya menurut saja.

Awan mulai menutupi bulan yang pucat. Suara petir terdengar. Angin yang kencang berhembus diluar. Sepertinya hujan akan turun.

"Kuroro... apakah kau _vampire_?" Kurapika bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Ya." Suara petir mengikuti suara Kuroro yang menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika.

"Apa kau akan menghisap darahku?" tanya Kurapika pasrah.

"Mungkin saja." Kuroro menjawabnya dingin.

"Lakukanlah!" sontak mata Kuroro membulat, tanda ia terkejut.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kuroro yang berusaha mencari kebohongan Kurapika, tetapi tidak ia temukan.

"Aku yakin." Tekad Kurapika sudah bulat, ia memberikan segalanya untuk Kuroro.

Kuroro mendekat dan mengibaskan rambut Kurapika yang menutupi lehernya. Kuroro mengelus leher putih Kurapika dan mendekatkan mulutnya, ia jilat leher Kurapika, yang membuat Kurapika geli, lalu menggigitnya. Ia hisap darahnya dengan rakus, seperti sudah tidak makan selama sebulan.

"Manis." Kuroro menjilat darah yang ada di sekitar bibirnya.

"Kuroro, apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kurapika lantang.

"Apa?" Kuroro mendongak dan menatap mata merah Kurapika.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Kuroro mendekati Kurapika dan mencium lehernya. "Sangat." Kuroro bermain dengan rambut pirang Kurapika yang memiliki wangi _lavender_ itu.

"Aku juga." Kurapika memeluk leher Kuroro.

"Karena aku mencintaimu–" Kuroro mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari lengan bajunya.

Sret!

"Ugh!" Kurapika terjatuh ke lantai. "Kuroro?" Kurapika menatap mata Kuroro nanar.

"Maafkan aku!" Kuroro berjongkok dan berbisik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kurapika.

"Inilah caraku menyatakan cinta." Kuroro mengelus rambut pirang Kurapika dengan lembut. Air mata bergelinangan di pipi mulus Kurapika.

Kuroro mencium bibir Kurapika lembut. Tidak ada nafsu sama sekali. Saliva mereka menyatu seiring dengan jatuhnya air mata Kurapika yang saat ini sedang menahan sakit.

"_I love you, my dear._" Kuroro mengecup kening Kurapika seiring dengan menutupnya iris merah Kurapika.

"_I...l...love...y...you..._Kuroro!" Kurapika meninggal.

**.:Le Rouge est Amour:.**

"_Kalian tahu tidak, bahwa di tengah hutan ini ada seorang pria tampan." Seorang gadis berambut pirang ikal berbisik pada temannya._

"_Oh aku tahu itu. Konon dia sangat tampan." Gadis lain berambut merah di kuncir dua juga ikut._

"_Tapi katanya caranya menyatakan cinta sangat aneh." Gadis berambut pirang ikal itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit._

"_Bagaimana caranya?" tanya seorang gadis barambut hijau bagaikan zaitun._

"_Dia akan membunuh kekasihnya! Ditambah lagi ada desas desus bahwa dia akan menyimpan tubuh gadis itu juga." Gadis berambut pirang ikal itu menjawab._

"_Katanya dia _vampire_." Salah satu gadis itu menyembur gadis lainnya._

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Iya."_

_**~The End~**_

Author Note :

Akhirnya selesai! *jingkrak-jingkrak*

Walaupun udah selesai ceritanya aneh ya :/ meng-gaje gitu. Pengennya horror gimana jadi begini ya udah jadi begini aja. Aduh padahal ngerjainnya itu selama empat hari loh, tapi jadi aneh begini DX Sense-nya nggak kerasa sama sekali! Apa saya hapus aja ya T~T Ada yang berkenan memberikan review nggak?


End file.
